Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -\dfrac{6}{25} \times 0.95 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{6}{25} = -0.24$ Now we have: $ -0.24 \times 0.95 = {?} $ $ -0.24 \times 0.95 = -0.228 $